Beloved Nyanmaru
by NJ7009
Summary: The Code:Breakers realise just how obsessed Yuuki is with Nyanmaru when he decides to redecorate his room. One Shot.


**I have always loved Yuuki's obsession with Nyanmaru but I have also wondered just how much he owns based on it. I think quite a bit XD**

**I hope you like this one-shot guys and please review. **

**I don't own Code:Breaker or Nyanmaru.**

"Yuuki has an obsession with Nyanmaru!"

Toki had always been pretty sure this statement was true but now, the Fourth was positive about it. The sound user of the Code:Breakers was with no doubt obsessed with Nyanmaru. Yuuki had always adored the cartoon cat more than any other thing he owned; not counting the many pieces of merchandise he'd collected over the years based on the cat. But for some reason, Toki never saw it as an obsession. Just a childish hobby.

How wrong he'd been.

Toki now knew that Nyanmaru was more than a simple like or hobby for the red-head.

"You're exaggerating, Toki-kun, I think Yuuki just really likes it!" Sakura stated. The Code:Breakers minus Yuuki and Heike with the addition of Sakura were all stood in the kitchen. Rui was washing dishes, complaining that she was the only one who cared about Shibuya Mansion and did any work; Ogami was leaning against the kitchen counter top while Toki sat on it. Sakura stood opposite Toki and Ogami.

Toki shook his head and crossed his arms. "Go look in his room then, Sakura-chan. Yuuki has decided to take all the Nyanmarus in his cupboards and around the mansion and put them up to show in his room."

Ogami nodded slightly and smiled. "That explains why there aren't any of them around," Ogami noted.

Rui placed her final dish on the drying rack before she dried her hands with a towel. "Toki, I doubt Yuuki is actually obsessed with Nyanmaru. I think it is just a source of entertainment for him and a way to escape the life of a Code:Breaker.

The blonde sighed. "Looks like I'm going to have to prove you all wrong," Toki leapt from the counter top to the floor and landed perfectly on his feet; not losing his balance in the slightest. "C'mon!"

With a chorus of sighs, Rui, Ogami and Sakura followed the magnetism user out of the kitchen and into the dining room; passing Heike who was reading erotica very loudly. Much to Toki's distress. It took a while before the group could convince the heterochromatic to stop yelling at his elder and to walk up the stairs and by then, Yuuki had left his room and noticed them.

"Hayy Ogami, Nyanmaru, Fourth, Fifth!" Yuuki greeted them cheerily and innocently. "What'cha doing?"

There was a slight confusion as to whether they should tell the red-head what they were doing or not but in the end, they didn't need to tell the boy. "Do you want to see my room!? I just finished redecorating. Fourth, I'm finished with it now."

"You weren't done with it before?!" Toki exclaimed in disbelief. His face was becoming a deep shade of red which normally occurred when the blonde got stressed - it was no surprise he normally became like this when he got forced to cooperate and work with Heike and Yuuki. "Nope! Do ya' want to see?"

The sight of Yuuki's room was a shocker. The place was literally filled with the red and white stuffed cartoon character. The walls which were normally painted blue were covered in Nyanmaru posters - whether they were advertisements for anime seasons or theatre shows or if they were proper posters didn't matter; they were all there - and Yuuki's personal works of the character. Most of the personal drawings, though, looked like they were based on people Yuuki had met. The Shigure and Ogami, Nyanmarus, were particularly easy to distinguish.

The floor was also covered with Nyanmaru merchandise. Millions upon millions of small stuffed versions of the cat lay scattered across the floor and piled up to reach just beneath the Code:Breakers knees; each cat in a different attire to the last. One Nyanmaru was dressed like an elf while another as a superhero. One cat was dressed like a diver while another was dressed in horse riding gear. The variety was endless.

Bigger stuffed versions of the cartoon cat lined the walls atop the massive pile of smaller Nyanmarus. Yuuki's pride, the golden Nyanmaru, rested on the wooden chair of his desk (which barely poked through the masses of Nyanmaru) and these pieces of furniture were also decorated with Nyanmaru stickers.

That wasn't it for the Nyanmaru merchandise. Yuuki also had a Nyanmaru alarm clock, Nyanmaru bed spread, pyjamas based on the cat and God-knows-what-else based on the character.

Yuuki didn't seem to realise just how much based on Nyanmaru he had and stood in the middle of his room, smiling naively at his comrades. "What'cha think?"

"You have TOO much Nyanmaru merchandise!" Toki exclaimed immediately.

Yuuki laughed slightly. "Well, I have collected it since I was three!"

"Yuuki-kun. Isn't this a bit too much? How will you function with all these Nyanmarus in your room?" Sakura enquired, somewhat worriedly. Having an obsession to something this much isn't really healthy and the rare kind felt concern towards her friend.

Rui kicked a part of the Nyanmaru pile as everyone spoke and observed as the pile was so packed that it barely even moved. Ogami simply smiled like he wasn't surprised by the amount of merchandise in the room.

Yuuki waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, Nyanmaru. This isn't my entire collection-"

"It isn't?!" Toki groaned in horror at the thought of seeing it all.

"-But since I thought you might all want to see the entire thing, I decorated all your rooms with Nyanmaru stuff." Yuuki grinned with pride.

"WHAT!" Rui and Toki exclaimed in union before rushing out of the room and into their own. Seconds later, sounds of anger and frustration met Yuuki's highly tuned ears before Rui and Toki were back in the doorway again. To say they didn't seem pleased was putting it far too lightly.

It didn't take long for Toki to start yelling at Yuuki for being an "idiot" and a "moron," not that these insults bothered the teen. Rui quickly made her way over to the red-head and gave him a swift head butt; leaving blood dripping from the boy's forehead. It didn't take long for the blood to drip on to one of his precious Nyanmaru toys. One dressed in a pumpkin costume... Yuuki's naïve demeanour changed when he realised it.

Hell broke loose after that and no more than two minutes after blood had dripped on the toy was Yuuki walking to the nearest toy shop; singing, "Nyan, Nyanmaru! Precious friend of everyone!" On his way to replace the damaged cat toy. While the remaining Code:Breakers came to the realisation to never damage one of the sound user's Nyanmarus ever again.

After all, Yuuki had a nasty temper on him. Especially when it involved his beloved cartoon cat.

**Don't mess with the cartoon cat XD **

**I hope you enjoyed this guys and please review :)**


End file.
